


Хогвартс-АУ

by Esperanza1976



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanza1976/pseuds/Esperanza1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл, был написан на фест однострочников на заявку Тёнка: "Reboot, ГП-АУ. Полукровку Спока задирает весь Хогвартс. Первокурсник Кирк в первый же день кидается на его защиту, но Спок оказывается этим недоволен. "Я справляюсь сам - Тебе больше не придется справляться с этим одному". Флафф, х/к."<br/>Начальные условия слегка изменены. Джен, кид-фик. Как всегда, спасибо Линнел за вычитку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хогвартс-АУ

Конец мая выдался как никогда тёплым. Занятия у младшекурсников уже закончились, и почувствовавшие запах скорой свободы школьники заполонили двор старого замка, разрывая полуденную тишину криками и беззаботным смехом.

Джим валяется на солнышке, грызёт яблоко и делает вид, что учит билеты по зельеварению. На самом деле он размышляет, что будет, если добавить в Туманное зелье чешуйку длиннокрылой летучей рыбы, и как бы добыть искомый ингредиент для опытов. Ниота давно всё вызубрила и сейчас, скрывшись за деревом, увлечённо читает "Teen Witch". Джим лениво потягивается, собираясь чуток вздремнуть, но вскоре его сон бесцеремонно прерывает громкий возглас:

\- Мерзкий грязнокровка! Гоблин остроухий!

Джим оглядывается и видит, что Хан и его дружки - третьекурсники окружили новенького.

Этот когтевранец странный. Он старше Джима на два года, но тоже учится на первом курсе, появившись в Хогвартсе неизвестно откуда посреди второго семестра. У него остроконечные уши, брови вразлёт и труднопроизносимая фамилия. Он не ест мяса. Он не любит, когда до него дотрагиваются. Он постоянно носит перчатки и надевает дурацкий вязаный свитер под мантию, даже когда тепло. Он часто становится мишенью для шуток, порой весьма жестоких, но никогда не даёт сдачи обидчикам, молча выслушивает все оскорбления и не жалуется наставникам. У него нет друзей. Да и кто захочет дружить с помешанным на правилах занудой, который никогда не улыбается, не врёт, не любит квиддич, не даёт списывать и не подсказывает на уроках, хотя знает материал лучше всех. Впрочем, один претендент на дружбу с когтевранцем есть: Ухура считает его необычную внешность и острый ум весьма привлекательными (Джим вообще-то с ней согласен, но никогда в этом не признается). В последнее время Ниота охотно встаёт с новеньким в пару на практических занятиях, шипит на Джима, когда тот отпускает шуточки в его адрес и вечно ставит остроухого заучку ему в пример. За это Джим здорово на него зол. А еще больше зол за то, что на первой же совместной контрольной когтевранец заметил, что Джим отпер сложный замок не заклинанием, а шпилькой, одолженной у Ниоты, и тут же сообщил об этом профессору Кью. Да еще и заявил во всеуслышание, что таким примитивным мошенничеством Джим пятнает честь своего отца. Джим тогда в сердцах обозвал предателя гоблином. Прозвище прижилось, и сейчас Джиму немного стыдно.

\- Экспеллиармус!

Волшебная палочка выскальзывает из рук когтевранца, его учебники и тетради рассыпаются по лежащей на траве мантии.

\- Левикорпус!

Новенький, нелепо взмахнув руками, взмывает в воздух вверх тормашками.

Слизеринцы радостно гогочут, Хан довольно улыбается и картинно раскланивается. К поляне подтягиваются любопытствующие, показывают на когтевранца пальцами, но никто не торопится прийти ему на помощь. До ушей Джима доносятся только свист, хохот и улюлюканье.

Джим - потомственный волшебник, один из лучших на своём курсе. Мог бы быть лучшим, но предпочитает лишний раз не демонстрировать свои способности и с удовольствием поддерживает репутацию весёлого раздолбая. Его отец погиб, защищая Хогвартс от пожирателей Смерти, его мать служит в Аврорате, его брат выращивает цветочки где-то в Австралии, его отчим – редкостный ублюдок. Джим не любит новенького, но еще больше он не любит несправедливость. А всё происходящее категорически неправильно. Никто не должен сражаться против четверых в одиночку. Правда, новенький, как всегда, и не собирается сражаться. Он умудряется сохранять невозмутимость, даже болтаясь в воздухе вниз головой, никого не просит о помощи, просто терпеливо ждёт, когда слизеринцам надоест развлекаться с несопротивляющейся жертвой. Но Джим представляет, как бы чувствовал себя на его месте, и задыхается от стыда и бессильной ярости.

Джим вскакивает, нащупывает в сумке палочку, шепчет подбежавшей Ниоте: «Позови кого-нибудь из взрослых» и быстро идет вперёд.

\- Эй, слизни, отвалите от него, пока целы!

Хан, не торопясь, оборачивается и лениво тянет:

\- Джиииммиии-бой. Опять ты лезешь не в своё дело. Сила есть – ума не надо, это ведь девиз всех гриффиндорцев, не так ли? Лучше сам вали отсюда, если не хочешь составить остроухому компанию.

Джим растягивает губы в наглой ухмылке.

\- Не смеши, вас всего-то четверо! Я не он, попробуй со мной справиться, чучело прилизанное! Или ты без своих дрессированных шавок ни на что не способен?!

Ноздри Хана раздуваются от гнева, его прилипалы – как там их – Неро, Финнеган и Митчелл, угрожающе наставляют на Джима палочки.

\- Экспеллиармус!

\- Протего!

\- Ступефай!

\- Обскура!

\- Сомниум!

Джим не зря с семи лет тайком учил наизусть конспекты брата. Вот и настало время опробовать теорию на практике. И Джим в который раз убеждается в правоте утверждения "Знания - сила". После обмена заклинаниями Неро валяется в отключке, Митчелл судорожно оглядывается в поисках своей палочки, Финнеган никак не может сорвать с глаз тёмную повязку. Только Хан с ненавистью продолжает сверлить Джима глазами. Слизеринец прищуривается, шепчет «Либеракорпус», и в следующее мгновение новенький начинает падать. Джим успевает приостановить его падение, выкрикнув «Аресто моментум», но не успевает поставить защиту себе.

\- Импедимента!

Джим отлетает к дереву, теряя по пути палочку; изо всех сил тянется к ней, пытаясь преодолеть чары помех, и понимает, что катастрофически опаздывает: Хан уже тут как тут, картинно поигрывает своей палочкой и открывает рот, готовясь бросить новое заклинание. Так он и застывает, когда чей-то уверенный голос произносит «Петрификус Тоталус»!

Джим приподнимает голову и видит высокого седовласого мужчину, из-за спины которого выглядывает взволнованная Ниота.

Мужчина взмахом палочки возвращает Джиму подвижность и обводит сердитым взглядом собравшихся.

\- Меня зовут Кристофер Пайк. В следующем семестре я буду преподавать защиту от темных искусств. Мисс Ухура рассказала мне о возмутительной травле одного из учащихся. Мне стыдно за вас. Имейте в виду, об этом безобразии будут уведомлены деканы факультетов и родители виновных. И будьте уверены, что я не допущу подобного в будущем.

Пайк еще раз внимательно изучает лица присутствующих, запоминая участников и свидетелей происшествия, и командует:

\- Теперь расходитесь!

Ученики смущенно отводят глаза и разбредаются по сторонам, не глядя друг на друга.

Джим утирает рукавом текущую из носа кровь, подбирает свою палочку, подходит к новенькому и протягивает ему руку. Когтевранец долго смотрит на неё, но все-таки позволяет Джиму себе помочь и не торопится разжать пальцы, когда поднимается с земли. Ниота поспешно собирает рассыпанные по траве вещи, и, неловко улыбаясь, отдаёт новенькому его сумку.

Пайк отсылает Ухуру за старостой Слизерина, подзывает мальчишек к себе и останавливает Джиму кровотечение. При этом он так внимательно разглядывает лицо гриффиндорца, что тот весь подбирается и импульсивно вздёргивает подбородок.

Профессор усмехается и внезапно треплет его по голове.

\- Джимми Кирк. Я знал твоего отца. Я рад, что ты вступился за друга, Джордж бы тобой гордился.

Джиму очень не по себе от этой похвалы: чего греха таить, он и сам неоднократно задирал новенького, на спор пытаясь развести его на эмоции. Да и не друзья они вовсе… Хотя, кажется, их вражда уже осталась в прошлом.

Когтевранец, отстранённый, как всегда, молча стоит рядом – их плечи слегка соприкасаются, Джим чувствует тепло его тела и вдруг понимает, что никому больше не позволит его обидеть. Никому. Никогда. Джим зависает от этого нежданного откровения и приходит в себя, только когда Пайк слегка сжимает его плечо и подталкивает в сторону Хогвартса.

\- Зайдите оба в больничное крыло, я хочу быть уверен, что с вами всё в порядке.

Джиму совсем не хочется снова видеть миссис Чэпел и глотать её противные зелья, но новенький послушно направляется к замку, и Джим, как привязанный, идет следом. На полпути когтевранец останавливается, пряча руки за спину. Джим осознаёт, что всё это время они так и держались за руки, и ощущает, как его щеки начинают гореть от смущения. Он не знает, куда девать глаза, его взгляд блуждает по угловатой фигуре, задерживается на остром подбородке, скользит вдоль неправильной, будто нарисованной по линейке, брови и, наконец, фокусируется на кончике слегка позеленевшего уха.

Когтевранец застывает, еще сильнее выпрямляет и так прямую спину и, глядя куда-то поверх макушки Джима, заявляет:

\- В вашем вмешательстве не было необходимости. Я контролировал ситуацию.

Джим снова начинает злиться.

\- Контролировал?! Когда? Когда висел в воздухе или когда валялся на земле?

\- Я мог остановить Хана в любой момент.

\- Тогда почему не остановил?! Почему ты вообще позволяешь им над собой издеваться?! Ты же знаешь заклинания лучше любого из этих слизней!

Новенький скептически приподнимает бровь.

\- Агрессия порождает только новую агрессию. Когда-нибудь они поймут, что не дождутся нужной им реакции и оставят меня в покое. Невысказанное «И вы тоже» повисает в воздухе.

Нет, все-таки этот… гоблин решительно невозможен! А вот его уши, кстати, очень даже симпатичные, и Джиму ужасно хочется их потрогать. Джим мотает головой, чтобы отогнать всякие глупые мысли, и возмущается:

\- Знаешь, что? Хан и его приятели понимают только язык силы, и, если ты не собираешься себя защищать, это сделаю я, хочешь ты того или нет!

\- Это нелогично.

Джим не выдерживает и хорошенько встряхивает упрямца за плечи.

\- Да плевал я на логику!

Когтевранец делает шаг назад, высвобождаясь из захвата, и синие глаза наконец-то встречаются с тёмно-карими.

\- Полагаю, Кирк, что мои возражения вы во внимание не примете.

\- Точно. Так что прекращай «выкать» и зови меня Джим.

Джим уверен, что в уголках плотно сжатых губ новенького притаилась улыбка и даёт себе слово, что когда-нибудь обязательно научит его нормально улыбаться.  
Когтевранец целую вечность изучает Джима из-под ресниц, решая что-то для себя, и, наконец, церемонно склоняет голову.

\- Моё имя Спок.


End file.
